


What happend

by Nerd9000



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce apologizes, Gen, Steph and Bruce don't get along in the one, at first, black mask - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd9000/pseuds/Nerd9000
Summary: Stephanie has been distant lately. It's not surprising, considering the circumstances. Bruce has certainly done some damage in the past.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 20





	What happend

“You know, maybe I should start keeping track of all the times you’ve tried sneaking up on people you’ve trained to hear when someone is approaching from behind.” Stephanie Brown turned around from where she was perched, giving the intruder on her stake-out a thorough glare.

“Oracle informed me that you’ve been IMA for a few weeks, she wanted to know if you were all right.” The voice waited a few seconds before continuing. “ Without having to activate some of the trackers in your suit.”  
Stephanie looked up and scoffed as she watched a dark, looming figure step out of the shadows.  
The shadows that the Batman had been hiding in only a few seconds ago.  
“I’m surprised she hadn’t al--.”

Stephanie abruptly turned around, quickly picked up her goggles and looked at the apartment building directly across from them, where she focused on the penthouse overlooking the Gotham Bay.  
From where Bruce was standing, he could see two flashlights light up inside of the penthouse and he watched as two figures stepped into what he assumed was the living room.  
“Tony hadn’t been lying, I’ll give him that. Precisely on time.” Stephanie whispered, watching intently as more and more flashlights began to flicker on inside the apartment. “For a group infamous across Gotham city for their stealthy assassinations, they do certainly know how to make themselves visible.” She remarked, as she watched a few more figures step out from the front door into the room.

Recently, Stephanie had become fairly absent over comm chatter, no one had really heard- or seen her much at night. Not even Damian, Tim or Cassandra could tell Bruce where she’d been, or what she was doing.  
Normally, Bruce wouldn’t be that concerned about her absence, but since the accident at Black Gate, and the escape of some of her father’s former criminal partners that followed it a few months ago, he had begun to worry.

The first thing they heard from her was when Oracle informed them that she had tracked down the escaped prisoners and swiftly delivered them to the police after a fight.  
Bruce was surprised when Oracle notified him an hour ago to say that Spoiler had been spotted on a CCTV camera near the docks, where she was apparently doing a stake out.  
Bruce looked on curiously through the big glass windows of the large upper floor, where he saw several figures stepping further into the apartment, and he watched as they all began to carefully spread out across the space and started planting devices throughout the living room.

“They’re setting up an assault,” Spoiler explained, “the victims are Tara and Malcom Fatell and their three children Travis, Valorie and Julia Fatell. All three below ten years old,” Batman shifted behind her as she continued, “Doctor Tara Fatell works for Valcro tech and her husband Mr. Fatell works at Rictor and Bolt law firms. The law firm that in part deals with the procedure for patents coming from Valcro tech.”  
Bruce recognized their names from an article written by the Gotham Gazette a week or so ago, in which they had interviewed the couple based on another news story. The story had stated that Doctor Tara Fatell had asked for a patent for a device.

The press release issued by Valcro tech stated that the device could trace certain chemicals that were being emitted from a new dangerous drug called ‘NewViz’.  
The Justice league had recently traced the source back to several facilities in Alaska, and had swiftly stepped in to dismantle the organisation running the production.

Now, local drug dealers had begun to sell the drug based off of instructions left on the dark web. Which had in turn made the drug even more unreliable and dangerous for usage.

Over the last couple of weeks, there had been a sudden spike in drug overdoses, mostly in the poor parts of the various cities across the east coast.

And of course, Gotham was one of them.

Spoiler had, during the brief silence in which Bruce read a few files about the recent events surrounding this case, gathered up all her gear and was already taking out her grappling gun.  
“I’ve tracked every criminal group here in Gotham that showed any interest in producing and distributing the drug locally.” she said. “Most of them wouldn’t be able to afford these mercenaries, though.”

She glanced from the display in front of them back at Bruce, who was now listening intently while reading some quick notes on the case that Oracle had sent him a minute ago per his request.

“But of course, drug lords like Black Mask could, which is whom I’ve narrowed it down to. There have been some recent biddings on the black market in ‘reliable’ recourses for making NewViz. Black Mask was supposedly there, according to my intel."

Bruce could clearly hear the nervous and angry way she spoke when she mentioned Black Mask.

“And, if it all goes well, this will bring me one step closer to getting that son of a bitch behind bars again.”  
She took her grapple in her other hand and stepped onto the ledge of the building they were on, while a breeze was blowing softly against their faces so near the harbour.

“I counted a total of five assassins in there, don’t know why they need so many, but I’ve already notified the commissioner, so I better be quick about this.” Spoiler said.  
“Wait.” Spoiler paused with her finger on the trigger of her grapple. As Bruce spoke he could see her other hand clench up into a fist. “I could come with you.”

He paused a few second before continuing, “Doing this together would be faster.”  
Spoiler shrugged. “Sure.” She said. Even Bruce could hear in her voice that she wasn’t very happy about the prospect of him joining her, but before Bruce could say anything she fired her grapple and was gone.  
He quickly took out his own grapple from his belt an fired as well, finding a railing on top of the penthouse next to Spoilers where he could hook it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this!


End file.
